


George's Gay Panic

by anon433



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Some Plot, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: George and Sapnap visit Dream for a collaboration project.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 317





	George's Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I'm back again ^^; sorry for posting so late in the day, this one was a longer one and I ended up getting a bit bored toward the end.
> 
> Also, if you don't know, Sapnap is also called Nick, just to avoid some confusion.
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> As always, enjoy 👍

Sapnap and George were currently visiting with Dream for a collaboration project that they had been planning for a while; they kept it as a secret from their fans and a couple other members of the SMP so it would be a surprise. Dream has tweeted out a small spoiler, more of a foreshadowing, for the collaboration. 

He has essentially said that he would be having some special guests on the next stream, but everyone assumed he was inviting new members to the SMP. The only other members in the SMP who knew aside from George and Sapnao themselves, was Bad Boy Halo, who had only knew because Sapnap had let it slip in a call, but Bad agreed to keep it a secret, for the sake of surprise. 

Dream's house was nice, as George and Sapnap had thought it would be; I mean, the man was practically loaded. It wasn't to extravagant, though, it looked like any other middle class house. It was decently spacious, it had a pretty sleek yet comfortable atmosphere that made the men feel welcomed. 

** 

"Hey Nick," George spoke up, "Can you help me move this box?" The brit gestured at a particularly large box that has a big 'FRAGILE' label on it, assuming to have contained his set up (desktop, mouse pads, etc,). 

Sapnap set a smaller box down by the door and looked over at George, who was standing beside Dream's van; he seemed a bit more lanky in person. 

"Sure, I'll be over in a second." Sap gave a nod paired with a thumbs up before scooting the box a little farther into the house; Dream was currently carrying the boxes to the respective room; there was only one guest bedroom but Sapnap and George both seemed fine with sharing. Since Dream had a master bedroom (compared to the significantly smaller guest room), everyone's gaming and streaming gear would be set up in there. 

Sapnap leaned back with his arms above his head to crack his back before jogging out to the car. He attempted to hoist the box up in one go, but was overpowered by the weight despite his strength, "God, how heavy is your setup, man?" Sap chuckled, breathless from how heavy the box was. 

George gave a nervous laugh, "I can help, you know." The brit climbed into the truck, working his slender fingers under the box, "Lift on three." George adjusted so he would be lifting with his arms and not his hands, as he didn't want to strain his wrists. 

The two counted to three simultaneously before lifting the box. The box dipped slightly on George's end since Sapnap was stronger, but the box was lifted off the trunk's floor easily. 

After carrying the box inside, letting it sit at the end of the stairs, they huffed and puffed, out of breath from carrying the heavy materials. George really needed to learn to not stuff everything in one box. 

"You guys alright?" Dream raised an eyebrow at the panting men; he had no need to wear a mask around the two, his glistening green eyes on display, the green matching beautifully with his dirty blonde hair, "You two look like you just ran a marathon." The American snorted. 

Sapnap gestured at the box seated at the end of the stairs, "Heavy ass box." He murmured, straightening out his back. 

The blonde's interest seemed peaked by this, so he trotted down the stairs, kneeling. His fingers squirmed under the box, his position adjusted so he would be lifting with his legs rather than his back. He picked up the box with a bit of difficulty, but it came rather easily to him. 

The two shorter men blinked, impressed by the American's strength when picking up the box. Everyone in the SMP knew Dream was practically a giant, but no one particularly viewed him as super strong, as they didn't have much to go off for his body type. Dream had more of a mesomorph body type compared to George's contrasting ectomorph type. 

Dream gave a small laugh before carrying to box up the stairs, taking it to his room to set it by the empty desks he had set up for Sapnap and George prior to their arrival. 

George walked back outside, the sun beaming down on his back as he carried the last, smaller box back inside. He set it on top of a slightly bigger box before going back out to the car, shutting the trunk. He walked inside, closing the door and sighing, glad they were finally done with all those boxes. 

Sapnap sat on one of the couches in Dream's living room, humming as he sunk into the comfortable cushions, tugging his awfully hot sweatshirt off, he was used to the weather since he was also American, but George seemed more put off by it. 

George joined Sapnap on the couch, glancing at the bright sun through the window, "America is definitely hotter." George fanned his face, leaning an arm on the back of the couch. 

** 

It was later in the night; Sapnap, George, and Dream were eating dinner, a victory pizza that Sapnap had ordered to celebrate the successful transition to Dream's house. It was a bit hard with the moving and what not, and timezones made travel complicated, but in the end they got everything set up. 

They spent the rest of the night finishing up their pizza before they all hit the hay, needing a good night's rest for the stream tomorrow, especially since George had jet lag from his recent flight. His flight was longer than Sapnap's and Britan's timezone was already 5 hours ahead of where Dream was located. 

** 

The next morning, George seemed a bit tired, sluggish as he ate his breakfast which consisted of toast and an omlet. He got up a little later than Sapnap and Dream because his internal clock was off. 

George yawned, sitting at the table as Dream and Sapnap sat on the couch. Now that he's seen Dream up close, he's been a bit conflicted. Clay was— to say the very least— attractive. Of course, George had a small crush on Dream for a while, he had no idea how it had formed either seeing Dream's face at all these past years, but he was always charmed by the blonde. 

The brit pursed his lips, forking his omelet into his mouth as he thought silently. Mostly about how pretty Dream's eyes were. Wait— pretty? There's no way he just thought that Dream was *pretty*. 

He brushed off the thought completely, sighing. Damn. It was gonna be hard to stream when he was constantly glancing over at Dream as if he were a Greek God carved by Zeus himself. Ugh. 

** 

The three were getting ready for the big stream, Sapnap listening to his music as usual. It was something his fans were familiar with, his small raps in streams, they all basically knew his entire playlsit by now. Right now his headphones were playing "I WANNA SEE SOME ASS" by Jack Harlow, he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. 

"Baby, can you do it like that, from the front to the back." Nick murmured, his mouse rolling in circles on his mouse pad. His voice was a but more raspy because of him and Dream hollering at a joke earlier, those two had some odd laughs, George would admit. 

Instead of ignoring the singing, George tuned in, his tongue running over his teeth as he listened to the raspy voice, feeling a slight tickle go down his spine. Were Dream and Sap always this attractive? 

George ignored the burning in his cheeks for now, focusing back on Dream, who's face was covered by a makeshift mask he made so people wouldn't see his face on the stream when he introduced Nick and George to the stream. 

** 

"Hey guys." Dream greeted the stream in his typical tone, people rolling in. Since he didn't do a whole lot of solo streams and with the tweet he had sent out, the chat was hyped for what would happen. 

"As you may have seen, I sent out a tweet yesterday," Dream continued, gesturing for Sap and George to come closer to the viewers would be able to see them when Dream turned the facecam, "I'm sure you're all wondering, so I won't keep you waiting." 

Once the face cam was flipped on, the chat went wild, as expected. Half the chat was talking about how Dream was using face cam and the other half was talking about ships and what not. The three waved at the camera, George getting a little closer to Dream as half of him was cut out from the face cam. 

He was so close that he could smell Dream's faint cologne, his ears getting a bit hot from the lovely smell he wished to smother his face in. God, what kind of gay awakening was he having? Everything about the two men seemed attractive now, from Sapnap's singing voice to Dream's cologne. Jesus, he was not gonna make it through a month. 

Dream explained the collaboration as Nick and George parted ways to their own computers, setting up their own streams with the same name as Dream's. 

George's mind wandered as he sat in his gaming chair, leg bouncing slightly as he tuned out the word around him subconsciously. His fingers trashed the crevices of his mouse, obviously zoned out. 

His thoughts mostly consisted of how drop dead gorgeous Dream looked and replaying the sound of Sapnap's raspy voice, his cheek resting on his palm. He chewed non the inside of his cheek, ignoring his blood that was currently rushing south to his abdomen. His fingers curled against his mouse, causing his minecraft character to break a block, the sound alerting him back to what he was supposed to be doing. 

He snapped himself out of his mind, sighing mostly to himself, as he would have to wait until the stream was over to take care of his new found problem that made it uncomfortable to sit in his chair. 

"Uh sorry, zoned out a bit there." George spoke up, his eyes flicking back to check with Dream, who simply gave him a thumbs up. The other two seemed busy with talking to the chat and battling with mobs to get the materials they needed. 

George followed suit, shifting in his chair every few minutes due to the uncomfortable pressure against his jeans. This was gonna be awkward. Very, very awkward. He couldn't just walk off in the middle of a stream to jerk it. 

** 

About twenty minutes into stream, George was practically squirming in his seat, but it was only really visible if you could see his legs. It was only a bit of time before Dream noticed, but didn't want to interrupt George or embarrass him on stream. 

"Hey George," Dream hesitantly spoke up, lowering his voice so it was only George and anyone else in the room who could hear, "Is that chair too uncomfortable or?" The American gestured at George's squirming hips. 

The brunette seemed surprised by this, scooting his chair in. He covered his mic, lowering his voice to speak back, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." 

"Are you sure? I can swap chairs if you want." Dream offered, "Unless it's something else—" He paused, unable to see George's lap properly due to the desk covering it. Dream, in the back of his mind, contemplated offering his help is it was.. Something else. 

The brit fell silent for a moment, red blooming on his cheeks, "I'm— I'm good." He spoke, almost breathlessly. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth nervously. 

Dream raised an eyebrow behind his mask before he turned back to the stream, "We'll be right back, guys." Dream shut his face cam off, Sapnap looking at him with confusion before continuing his own stream. 

Dream pushed his chair out and ducked below the level where George or Sapnap's face cam would be able to see him. He tapped the arm of George's chair, now having the ability to see the obvious bulge in George's sweatpants. 

"Need some help with that?" He spoke in a lower voice so Sapnap wouldn't hear. 

George covered his mic, "I'm still streaming, you bloody idiot." He whispered. He was painfully hard but he didn't want to make the stream awkward. 

Dream simply moved his mask out ot the way, setting it on the floor before he crawled under the desk; it was a little hars since he was so tall, but he was able to fit in the cramped space when he kneeled. He rested his chin between George's thighs. 

George curled his fingers against his desk, trying not to make any noise. Dream's face was so close, he could barely stand it. He glanced up at his face cam, noticing that his face was as red as a beet. He uncovered his mic, "One second, guys, I'll be right back." With that,, he flicked his face cam off. 

Sapnap glanced over, covering his mic, "What's up? Are we pausing?" Nick seemed confused by the sudden turn of events, an eyebrow raised to communicate his cluelessness. 

George set his headset down, his lip caught between his lip, "Erm, yeah, I just figured we should wait until Dream comes back, y'know?" He fidgeted, his back arching ever so slightly when he felt hot breath against his erection that strained against his pants. 

"You okay?" Sapnap paused his own stream, pulling back one of his headphones from his ear to hear George clearer, "You're really red, did you catch a bug on the plane?" There was genuine concern in his voice, The American's brows furrowed. 

Dream nudged George's bulge, mouthing it as his hands slid up the brit's inner thigh. 

George clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyebrows knitting together. He stifled a groan, hips pressing against Dream's mouth, "Mm— Yeah— Yeah, I'm fine." He swallowed thickly, turning his gaze to some random wall. 

Sap pursed his lips, "Yeah?" He was silent for a moment, "So, where's Clay?" He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, he had a sneaking suspicion that the pause of the stream had something do do with this. 

The brunette paused, swallowing a gasp as Dream's hands continued to brush against his thighs, "To.. The bathroom?" His voice was more breathy than normal. 

Sapnap sighed and pushed himself out of his chair, standing a good two feet from George, "Me and you both know that isn't true, George." Nick seemed to have caught on to what was happening. One thing was for sure, the brit didn't have a fever. 

George gave a nervous laugh, chewing on his lip as he tried to redirect the situation, but was unable to. Shit. 

The American stepped closer, resting his hand on the desk as his gaze shifted down, a glimpse of Dream's messy one hair visible, "Really? Giving head in the middle of a stream?" Sap snorted, trying not to show any arousal, though he wanted a peak of how it looked. 

The brit's face reddened with embarrassment, a whine drawing from his throat when Dream began mouthing his clothed cock again. For a moment, Dream pulled off to speak, "Wanna help?" The blonde grinned mischievously, his fingers drumming against George's thighs. 

Nick breathed heavy for a moment, feeling arousal pool in the pit of his stomach. He looked at George, waiting a moment before speaking, "Erm.. Can I—?" Sapnap didn't finish his sentence, in awe of George's glassy brown eyes. 

The brunette rolled his chair out slightly, pulling his shirt off; he glanced over at Sap in a daring fashion. "Go ahead." 

The American swore he nearly created his pants at that; he hadn't seen George like this, ever. It was almost.. Hot, the way he looked desperate for any attention paid to his aching body. 

"Over the desk." Sap spoke up with a growl that sent shivers down George's spine. He glanced over at Dream, "You got any lube?" 

The blonde have a slight nod, "Top drawer on the nightstand, very back." He returned to paying attention to George's bulge; having to tilt his head up slightly since George was leaning over the desk. 

Nick searched the drawer for a moment before finding a small tube of lubricant. Green apple flavor, nice. He popped open the cap, returning back to the desk where George was bent over, Dream suckling on the front of his sweatpants where a prominent bulge was. 

Sapnap briefly shooed Dream's face away to tug George's sweatpants down, groping his rear through his boxers, "Damn man, is this why you wear baggy pants?" Sap chuckled, "Nice ass." 

George scoffed, his cheeks practically burning now. He let out quiet grunts and groans as Dream mouthed him over his boxers, teasing along the sensitive veins through the cotton fabric. His hips arched against Sap's touch, his head resting in his arms. 

Sapnap poured some of the lubricant on his fingers, making sure to coat them nicely before slipping his hand into George's boxers, pressing one finger against his hole, "Ready?" 

The brit responded with a gasp, his teeth sinking into his arm at the cold feeling. He glanced back at Sap, giving a slight nod. It was only seconds later when Sapnap's finger began working him open; the feeling was weird but he dealt with it, his nose scrunched at the pressure. 

However, he didn't have to worry about the feeling, as Dream began working on his cock again, this time slipping his boxers down to actually take it into his mouth. His mouth fell agape as Dreams oddly skillful mouth worked on him, his eyes rolling back in his skull at the warm feeling. 

George reached a hand down to grip Dream's hair, grunting as Sapnap inserted another finger, the two fingers working him open uncomfortably. He tried to focus more on the pleasure, his eyes screwing shut in both bliss and discomfort. 

"Doing fine there, George?" Sap asked, trying to be more gentle. His heart was slamming in his chest, still trying to register what was happening. 

George gave a simple nod, head buried in the crease of his elbow. His breath was heavy and his eyes were hazy. 

**  
(small skip because the scene is drawn out too much) 

A cry came from George as Sap pounded into him, his eyes watering. His back arched perfectly, sweat dripping down his temple. He was throbbed in Dream's mouth; who was drooling because of how long he had been at it for. George was still holding back from his finish so he could enjoy it for longer. 

His vision was clouded with tears of pleasure as he tried to read the digital clock on his desktop but he was unable to focus on it long enough, his shoulders shaking. He curled his fingers in Dream's hair, hips stuttering. 

"Shit— gonna.." He trailed off, biting his lip, "Gonna come—" He groaned, closing his eyes, his mouth agape. 

Sap pur one hand on George's hip, tugging his hair slightly, "Do it." He panted, pace speeding up to push the brit over the edge, fingers curling. He still tried to be pretty gentle, not wanting to immobilize George at all. 

Dream pulled off, panting quietly, using his hands instead to stroke the sensitive veins, thumbing at the head of George's cock. He dragged his tongue against the underside, his own erection straining against his pants. 

The brunette snapped his hips forward as he finished, head dipped back. He was very vocal when he came undone, girlish moans escaping him. 

Dream's face was painted with specks of white now, but he was to occupied with his own high to care. His hips ground against the floor once before he came, shaking and groaning as his fingers curled against his own pant leg. 

Sapnap had finished in sync with George, groaning lowly against his shoulder. However, he made sure to pull out, decorating George's lower back with semen. 

There was a long moment of silence before Dream spoke, "You guys should visit more often."

**

George later found out that his mic had been on the entire time. Goddamn it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be writing tomorrow, it depends on how much free time I have. if I do write, it may be shorter.
> 
> Do y'all want more DNF/SNT content? Because I'm also open to doing Supernatural and a couple other shows.


End file.
